Cooler
Cooler is the older brother of Frieza, the first son of King Cold, and the main antagonist of the fifth Dragon Ball Z film, with an emulation of him acting as the antagonist of the sixth. Voices Biography ''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' Cooler appears in the fifth Dragon Ball Z movie: Cooler's Revenge. The movie opens with Frieza destroying Planet Vegeta. In his ship, Cooler notices a space pod coming from the planet, a space pod containing the Saiyan baby Kakarot. Cooler tells his men to let it go, as he believed that it was Frieza's fault that someone escaped. Years later, Cooler learns that his brother was killed by a Saiyan and with his armored squadron travels to Earth to exact revenge for shaming their family name. Once there he finds Kakarot, now Son Goku, and tries to blast Gohan, Goku's son but Goku gets in the way of the blast and fires at the pursuing Cooler before he and Gohan are washed away by the river. Cooler's men congratulate him on his victory but he states that Goku is still alive since he was able to fight back after taking a blast to the back. Instead of destroying the planet to vaporize his foe, Cooler declares he won't be satisfied unless Goku is brought before him so he could finish him off to punish him. He has his men search the planet for Goku. Krillin finds and takes Goku away while Gohan goes to get a Senzu bean to heal his father. After getting the bean, Cooler's forces catch up to him, but Piccolo comes in to save him easily killing two of the members until Cooler seriously wounds him and has Salza pursue Gohan. Eventually, Gohan gets to Goku and gives him the bean but Salza destroys the rest and wounds Gohan and Krillin. As he goes to finish Goku, the latter has recovered and confronts a surprised Salza threatening him if he doesn't leave Earth. However, Cooler arrives and reveals that he had beaten Piccolo as Goku calls out to his friend while believing Cooler is Frieza. Goku then learns from Salza that Cooler is really Frieza's brother, as he understands why they are like in cruelty. After Cooler blasts away the wounded Piccolo, Goku powers up knocking aside Salza as he begins to fight Cooler in rage. Cooler is amused and they fight for a while as Cooler understands how Goku gave Frieza trouble and reveals that he has one more form than Frieza, and transforms into a monstrous version of himself with an extreme power. After transforming, Cooler fights Goku effortlessly, and has no problem fighting Goku in his Kaio-ken form either before beating him to the ground and slamming him into a wall. Cooler begins destroying things all over and in the process, wounds a bird. This makes Goku think about what will happen to the people he loves if Cooler wins, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. After Goku transforms, he admonishes Cooler's unnecessary killings, telling him not to take his sadness out on others. Cooler tells Goku he is doing what he wants and states his belief of the strong surviving and the weak dying as Goku declares they'll play by Cooler's method in fighting. Goku attacks Cooler who sees that he cannot keep up with the Saiyan, he laughs in amusement at finally understanding why his brother was killed so he summons up a ball of energy, to destroy the planet which would kill Goku. However to his shock, Goku uses a Kamehameha wave and pushes the blast back at Cooler sending him to space, straight into the sun. As he dies, Cooler wonders why Goku wasn't destroyed with the rest of his people before he realizes that Goku was that same Saiyan baby in the space pod that he allowed to escape Planet Vegeta 20 years ago, and that by mocking his brother, he was the real fool as he allowed the space pod go allowing the same Saiyan to grow up and defeat him. ''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' An emulation of Cooler appears Dragon Ball Z movie: Return of Cooler as the main antagonist. Goku is told to go to the planet New Namek by Dende, who senses that something is wrong there. Goku is confronted by a metallic Cooler on New Namek. Meta-Cooler reveals that he plans to use the Namekians as a bio-fuel for the sentient planet-sized machine, the Big Gete Star, as the original Cooler's remains have combined with it. After fighting him a little while, Goku discovers that Meta-Cooler will just regenerate after he is attacked. Goku, even after turning Super Saiyan, has trouble fending off Meta-Cooler. Then, as Meta-Cooler was choking Goku, Vegeta arrives and begins to help Goku fight Meta-Cooler. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and together they are able to defeat Meta-Cooler. Goku and Vegeta are quickly outmatched when thousands of Meta-Coolers attack, and brought to the core of the metallic planet, where the star leeches their energy. Goku wakes up, and concentrates a ball of energy. Meta-Cooler creates a giant body of metal, but Goku throws the energy at him, Meta-Cooler is hit by the blast, which causes the star to explode, finally ending what remains of Cooler. ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' Cooler later returns again in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans as a ghost warrior. He, alongside his brother Frieza, Lord Slug and Turles team up because they all want to kill whoever humiliated them. Cooler fights Goku and is later killed. However, in an alternate ending, Cooler ends up killing Goku. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Cooler made a brief cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT along with several villains form the past. He was presumably defeated and sent back to Hell along with the villains. Powers and Abilities Like many characters in DBZ, Cooler possesses colossal superhuman strength, durability, and speed. Though he was inferior to Frieza (during the Frieza Saga) while in his base form he is stronger than him in his fifth form. He also has energy manipulation, able to generate powerful energy blast, create a Death Ball much like Frieza (though Cooler claims he can gather energy a lot faster than he can), and can fly. Like his brother, Cooler is able to transform. Cooler has a stronger fifth form that his brother did not have. Power Level Cooler is shown fighting on par with base Goku and Frieza states that no one has power equal to him 50%, meaning that Cooler's power is at least around 3,000,000 and his maximum is at most slightly less than 60,000,000. Cooler in his fifth form is stated to have a power level of 470,000,000 in a V-Jump for Budokai Tenkaichi 3. This is far superior to his brother's 120,000,000 (during the Frieza Saga), or the 150,000,000 power level Goku had as a Super Saiyan on Namek. The multiplier for Cooler's fifth form is more than 20x, but less than 50x. In his ghost state, he is able to briefly fight against full-power Super Saiyan Goku (after his training in the Room of Time and Space). In Shin Budokai - Another Road, Cooler in his 5th form has become strong enough to defeat Paikuhan, who at one point, had been strong enough to defeat Super Perfect Cell (during the Cell Games Saga). Notable Techniques Arc Blast A possible variation of the Death Flash attack. It is a Yellow Ki Ball that is fired at it's target. There is also a video game variation of the attack used in his 5th Form. Cooler holds his hand back and swiped it across, causing hundreds of sharp blue Ki Blasts to fly across the screen. The opponent is hit multiple times by the attack. Supernova Death Ball The version used by Cooler Is called Supernova Cooler. He gathers massive amounts of Ki in mere seconds in the form of a massive orange Death Ball. Chaotic Dead End Cooler says "Time for your punishment!" or "Take this", the user shoots a Death Beam through the opponent's chest, impaling them. Then, while laughing, he finishes by shooting several Particle Bombs at the falling opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Darkness Eye Beam Cooler fires two thin purple rays of Ki emitted from the eyes. Death Beam Both Cooler and Frieza use this technique. They both also both use the Barrage Death Beam variation. Particle Bomb Explosive Ki Blasts that are usually used as part of his Chaotic Dead End technique. Death Chaser A melee technique used by his 5th Form. First, Cooler charges at the opponent and punches them up into the air. He then flies after the opponent and knees them in the stomach, before backhand punching them down to the ground. Finally, Cooler charges down at the opponent and finishes the attack with his Lightning Attack, inflicting a great deal of damage. Lightning Attack A downwards kick where rushes towards his victim and then kicks downwards, smashing the opponent into the ground. Death Flash In his first form Cooler uses the Death Flash, charging the attack with both of his hands upward and firing with his hands forward. When Goku falls into the river after being blasted by Cooler, Cooler hunts him and fires his Death Flash at him. Cooler also uses the Death Flash in his final form, but this time charging the attack with his one hand backward, as oppose to the first Death Flash he used in his Base Form. Dignity of the Conqueror A red Full Power Energy Wave Barrage used in his 5th Form. Shadow Crusher Originally called Nova Chariot it is Cooler surrounding himself with a blue barrier and flies at the enemy, ramming them and inflicting a great deal of damage. It is very similar to Frieza's Death Crasher. Cooler can also use that technique. Fatal Combination Cooler punches the opponent in the stomach, then he whirls the opponent around to the ground with the punch still on the stomach. Last, Cooler throws the opponent away in order to knock the opponent even further away, inflicting a great deal of damage. If the opponent is down on the ground while Cooler is above, he proceeds to drop down and then rush at the opponent. Psycho Barrier A Ki Barrier technique used by several other fighters. Telekinesis A technique in which one can manipulate matter with thought waves. Forms Forms 1 and 2 Cooler never displays these forms during the series, though they are mentioned to exist in Weekly Shonen Jump. True Form The main form that Cooler uses, it is the form that he first appeared in, his power in this form is similar to that of Base Goku. Fifth Form A form which Cooler discovered before Frieza, this state is his most powerful form and seems to be Frieza's species equivalent of a Super Saiyan. He is said to have a power level of 470,000,000 in this form. This form is even stronger than Frieza's full powered final form. Ghost Warrior Cooler takes this form in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans and its remake, he takes the form after being brought back by Hatchiyack. Meta-Cooler Cooler takes this form in The Return of Cooler, his body becomes more metallic after being one with the Big Gete Star, allowing Cooler to mass-produce his clones in order to attack the Z Warriors and destroy New Namek. Golden Cooler Cooler's variation of Frieza's Golden form. Cooler attained this state during his battle against Kanba a.k.a. the Evil Saiyan. Cooler's appreance in this state is the same as his fifth form but has Golden coloration. Personality Cooler's personality is quite similar to that of his younger brother and his father, though with a few noticeable differences. Like Freeza, Cooler handles problems in an intellectual and serious manner. Though unlike his brother, Cooler is not consumed by his ego and is less likely to underestimate his opponents, as seen when he acknowledged that Goku was still alive despite taking a direct hit from his attack, and thus ordered his subordinates to search for and kill him. Even when they had demolished a large portion of the surrounding environment with continuous barrages of energy blasts, he did insist that they continued their pursuit. Cooler is also apparently more positively inclined and respectful towards his subordinates than his brother and father, as he has never once been seen abusing, ridiculing, executing them or anything of the sort; and even offer to take on opponents whom outmatch them personally, which likely contributes to their undivided loyalty and respect to him. Despite these things though, Cooler is a ruthless, cutthroat, and traitorous killer, even by his own admission. While he does not appear to relish in the agony and despair of his opponents like his brother does, he is fully capable of attacking children, ambushing enemies from behind, and inflicting great harm upon an already incapacitated opponent. Upon entering his final form, Cooler displays a personality similar to the one shown by his younger brother in his second form, though not quite as pronounced. Cooler becomes exceedingly more brutal in his efforts to kill Goku. One similarity he has with his brother is that Cooler is completely assured of his own superiority over his opponents, and his ego is also quite pronounced as he denotes himself as the "supreme master of the universe".﻿ With regards to his relationship with his family, Cooler appears to have had a simple sibling rivalry with Freeza, labeling him as arrogant, supercilious, foolish, vile, and spoiled brat and a pest, and even goes as far as to admit that if Goku had not killed Freeza, he himself might have done so. In Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, however, Cooler and Freeza appear to be more than capable of working together to defeat a common foe, though this is likely due to the both of them having been defeated by Saiyans and their subsequent desire for revenge. Cooler is never shown with King Cold, but dialogue implies that he holds the same respect for his father as Freeza did. Trivia *Similarly to the third form of his brother, who was inspired by the Xenomorph, even the final form of Cooler is inspired by a famous alien species of cinema: in his case, the Predator. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Titular Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Category:Supremacists Category:Revived Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Social Darwinists Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Envious Category:Siblings Category:Psychopath Category:Noncorporeal Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Mutated Category:Multi-beings Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army